Wake me if you're out there
by LuxNyra
Summary: Una banda de asesinos bastante misteriosa comienza a acechar la ciudad. La primera prueba de su existencia la comprueba Kairi, una adolescente corriente que volvía a su casa después del instituto. Lo que ella no sabía, es que desde ahí empezarían más y más problemas. Sobretodo con el chico que le salvó la vida.


**Capítulo 1 - Callejón.**

La aguja penetró en el brazo de la pelirroja, la cual se mordió el labio para contener el agudo chillido. Desde siempre, había tenido un pánico terrible a las agujas, pero decidió que ya era hora de demostrarse a si misma que podía con ello.

El líquido de la vacuna entró, molestando, pero duró poco. La enfermera retiró la aguja y puso una tirita en el lugar del pinchazo.

- Siguiente – Exclamó sin muchas ganas. Demasiadas horas trabajando quitan el ánimo a cualquiera.

La chica salió fuera de la sala, donde la esperaban sus dos mejores amigas.

- ¡Sigues viva, Kairi! –Exclamó la morena – Pensaba que te morirías por el pinchazo o bien por la vacuna.

- Muy graciosa, Xion – Dijo Kairi. Acto seguido suspiró - ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotras?

Un chico rubio se acercó a ellas antes de que alguna pudiera contestar. Puso sus ojos azules en los ojos de la chica rubia.

- Hey, Nami – La saludó y seguidamente puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a él.

- Hola, Roxas – Naminé se sonrojó y sonrió.

- ¿Os importa que os la robe? – Les preguntó – Tenemos cosas que preparar, que llega navidad.

- Para nada – Rio Kairi – Nos vemos luego.

La mirada de Xion se posó rápidamente en la de Roxas y una especie de chispa se creó involuntariamente. Naminé rompió eso, tirando del brazo del rubio, para irse. En pocos segundos ya habían cruzado el pasillo y habían llegado a la puerta de salida.

Kairi quiso comentar algo, pero Xion la interrumpió.

- No digas más. No pienso hacerlo ¿No los ves? – Posó su mirada en su amiga pelirroja – Ellos son felices así.

- No sé que decirte… Esa forma en la que Roxas te mira… -Hizo una pausa- Bueno, tú sabrás. Yo solo te digo que deberías plantearte la idea de contarle ya la verdad. Tú también estás sufriendo.

- Nunca haría daño a Naminé.

- Lo imagino.

Un ambiente tenso se creó. ''¿De verdad piensas que yo si le haría daño? Ella es también mi amiga, Xion, yo solo me preocupo por ti. Cosa que nadie más hace.'' Pensó para si misma Kairi, mientras miraba el techo, pensativa.

- Debería irme – Dijo la morena mirando su reloj nuevo – He quedado con Fuu para irnos de compras. Por lo de la fiesta de Nami, ya sabes.

- Comprendo. ¿Hablamos esta noche?

- No lo dudes – dijo antes de echar a correr.

Y volvió a quedarse sola la pelirroja. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió ir en dirección contaría a la puerta de salida, que llevaba al patio del instituto.

Al ser el día de las vacunas y no haber clase por la mañana, todo estaba muy alborotado. Tampoco había clase, así que los alumnos podían salir del recinto para irse donde quisieran después de ser vacunados.

Una vez llegó al patio, fue al final de la pista, donde había una gran cantidad de arbustos que bloqueaban una puerta oxidada. Kairi sabía abrirla. Cosa que hizo y pasó al otro lado. Una vez allí, la cerró silenciosamente.

La puerta daba a un callejón bastante oscuro y húmedo. Pero Kairi no temía pasar por ahí, ya que solía hacerlo casi todos los días que volvía a casa sola. Era un buen atajo.

La altura de los muros no permitían que la luz solar iluminara algo del callejón, por eso siempre estaba oscuro.

Kairi comenzó a andar mientras revisaba sus mensajes en el móvil. Un par de confirmaciones de trabajos escolares, mensajes de su hermana, de sus amigos y poca cosa más.

- Suelta el móvil – Exclamó alguien detrás de ella – Déjalo en el suelo, o te costará caro.

Kairi obedeció, tensa. Dejó el móvil en el suelo.

- Bien hecho – Dijo la voz masculina, que se acercó a ella y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello – Aunque, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

La pelirroja ahogó un grito. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Primero el móvil y ahora esto. Mal día.

- Creo que no la buscas a ella, tú – Dijo un chico que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Kairi miró hacia sus ojos, rojos, atentos a todo movimiento. Eso le provocó un escalofrío.

- Tsk. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó enfadado, acercando más el cuchillo al cuello de la chica – Esta es mía.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer una excepción?

- No hay razón alguna para hacerlo.

Y tenía razón. ''¿Por qué quiere salvarme?'' se preguntó Kairi ''¡Es la primera vez que me ha visto! ¿Se está riendo de mí?''

El chico de ojos rojos sacó un arma. Tan rápido fue su ataque, que el otro chico no pudo hacer nada y cayó al suelo junto con el cuchillo, muerto. Instantáneamente el cadáver desapareció. Kairi cogió el móvil y se apartó rápidamente.

- No deberías volver a pasar por aquí – Le dijo – Porque quizás no esté yo para hacer excepciones.

Y comenzó a irse, dejando a la pelirroja confusa y abrazada a su móvil.

* * *

- Ya estoy aquí – Dijo Kairi mientras entraba en casa.

Un olor a quemado invadía la estancia. Ese olor provenía de la cocina. La pelirroja no se asustó, simplemente dejó las llaves en el armario y se acercó a la cocina, donde una chica peliazul rociaba todo con el extintor. Kairi sonrió.

- ¿Qué se te ha quemado hoy?

- Creo que vas a tener que pasar sin cenar o salir a pillar algo, pequeña – Dijo la chica, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con una mano.

Kairi suspiró.

- Está bien, hoy no cenaré nada, no pasa nada –Sonrió – Buenas noches, Aqua.

La peliazul se sorprendió bastante. Kairi no acostumbraba a irse a dormir tan temprano. De todas maneras pensó que tendría un mal día y la dejó irse.

Una vez Kairi llegó a su habitación se tiró instantáneamente en la cama, sin ponerse el pijama. Se quedó mirando el techo, en silencio. ¿Qué era lo último que había pasado? ¿Quién eran aquellos dos? Le dolía la cabeza de pensar, le dolía mucho, y los párpados cada vez le pesaban más.

''Al final no he llamado a Xion, se va a preocupar'' Se dijo a si misma, para cambiar de tema, pero no podía. Tenía ganas de saber. Quienes eran, que había pasado.

Aún recordaba el eco de la sensual voz del chico que le perdonó la vida, haciéndole la excepción.

Hacía una noche fría, pero Kairi ya no lo notaba, ya que cayó rendida ante el sueño, el cual le regaló una dulce noche junto al chico de sus sueños. O eso creía ella.

''Le encontraré. Ja. De eso estoy segura. Tengo algo que agradecerle, y algo que preguntarle''

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Siento si es un poco corto, y quizás hayan parejas poco comunes o que no os gusten demasiado al largo de la historia. Pero oye ¡Dadle una oportunidad! Espero vuestros reviews con ideas, opiniones, etc. que me hacen tan feliz. ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
